Cantersfield
Cantersfield is the capital and largest city of Armonia, located in the Capitol Federal Region. It sits surrounding the Adelphi Bay surrounded by mountains on the southern tip of the island. It serves as the administrative, cultural, commercial and financial hub of the country. The estimated population of Cantersfield is 3.5 million people, with 2 million living directly in the city, and 1.5 outside in the Metropolitan area. It contains 58% of the Armonian national population. The city was constructed with the rest of Armonia via Holographic Manufacturing in January 2012, and it’s buildings finished construction in June 2012. It was incorporated in 2014. Cantersfield also contains a separate city-state, The Capitol, which sits at the vertex of the bay on a small island segmented from the rest of the city by two rivers. It contains the districts of East and West Capitol, Ailer, and Ardenton. It operates independently from the city but is seamlessly integrated into the rest of the city scape. Geography Vegetation, Geography, and Climate Cantersfield has a semi-tropical climate, controlled by the Neoshield, and has a mix of tropical vegetation from California as well as trees from New England. Cantersfield has won many awards for being the “World's Cleanist City” as well as the "Greenest City on Earth” due to the strict environmental laws in Armonia. There is no purposeful vehicle pollution, commercial or industrial pollution, and no water pollution. For this reason, the air in Armonia is clean enough that you can see the city from many points on the U.S. mainland. The water in both the Adelphi Bay and the surrounding parts of the Atlantic Ocean are coloured a tropical blue via projection by the Neoshield, making the waters seem more tropical. Organisation of City The city is divided into the Inner-City and Metro-City. The Inner-City is where most of the population lives whereas the Metro-City is just the metropolitan area. The Inner-City (IC) is separated into four quadrants, EastNorth (EN), EastSouth (ES), WestNorth (WN), and WestSouth (WS). WestNorth includes Districts Holliston, Alliston, Rennedes, and Orlinger. WestSouth includes Districts Endicott, Codax, Atwater, Franklin, Andersmith, and Port Columbia. EastNorth includes Districts Odenton, Codaline, and Wrigley. EastSouth includes Districts Columbia East, Easterling, Willetts, and Arlinnette. The Capitol and its districts are not considered part of the IC. As of January 2019, only districts that are closer to the bay and closer to the mountains are populated, however the city is slowly expanding. The two letter identification for each quadrant also serves as a wayfinding tool for roads, similar to that of Washington, D.C. Most of the city’s skyscrapers are in the Northern quadrants of the city, in the Capitol, which is designated as the urban core of the city. These areas have a much high population density and mostly contain supertall skyscrapers. There are also skyscrapers located in the business district of Endicott. Metro-City, or MC, represents the Metropolitan Area of Cantersfield. Although it is not contained within “city-limits” it is still governed and policed by the Neometropolitan Committee. It is divided into simply Metro East (which contains Bailer, Ostend, and Addler) and Metro West (Swissvale, Restler, Lassiter). It mostly contains residential homes and apartment buildings for the commuting workforce. It is renowned for having lots of trees and vegetation, as well as for having good schools. Most families who don’t want to raise their children within the Capitol will most likely raise their children in the Metro areas. Culture Cantersfield culture reflects heavily to the culture of the Capitol from The Hunger Games. It is known to be incredibly high-tech, and the home to new and very modern and futuristic city life, fashion, food, architecture, and design. Aesthetics are highly appreciated in Cantersfield. In addition, Cantersfield is also one of the most forward thinking and progressive cities in the world, having more democrats than any other city on earth. Much of the businesses practice Japanese convenience strategies and are heavily focused on customer service and experience. Government The entire city, both IC and MC, is controlled by the Neometropolitan Committee (NMC), the official city government. Previously it was called the “City Government of Cantersfield” but was restructured and rebranded at the beginning of 2016 when Armonia’s federal government was rebranded. The entire city, including the Capitol, is policed by the Cantersfield Metropolitan Police Force, or Metropol (MP) for short. Emergency services are provided by MetroBlaze (MB). The primary hospital for the city is Metropolitan Hospital, located in West Capitol. Luke Andersfallen Hospital, located in Endicott, serves as a secondary hospital. Utilities Water, Power, Sewage, Greenstack, Freshwater, Trash Collection Fresh drinking water for the city, as well as for the entire country, is provided by desalination plants located on the East coast of the country, outside of the city, by Arwater. ArGRID provides nationwide power through renewable energy generating technology. Most of the city’s immediate power comes from the Lake Kensington Hydroelectric Dam. Other generating systems include the Greenstack, and wind and solar energy. Sewage and garbage services are provided by Arwaste, who processes the entire nation’s waste. Cantersfield is one of the few cities in North America that doesn't have a combined sewer. It's storm water is travelled through a system and deposited directly into the bay. Sewage travels through a system below the storm water drainage network and piped out of the city to the Greenstack. Garbage is processed via a city-wide HVAC system to Greenstack A, one of two Greenstacks serving Armonia, which is located east of Pierson. Sewage, garbage, and air pollution, are vaporized into oxygen. Transportation Cantersfield has won many awards for its public transportation, thanks to its new, high-tech, highly efficient, and affordable systems. Bus The city only has 25 bus lines since the Metro is in close proximity to most people’s homes, but has been promoting it for local transport. In addition the city promotes Uber and Lyft rather than personal vehicle usage. Bicycles The city also has a unique system for bicycles called the Hyper-Biway, an elevated network of biking trails in the city that seperates bicycles from road traffic. The HBW uses the same signage, road lines, and road rules as normal roads. Thousands of people use it per day for travel within the Capitol. Rail Cantersfield has one of the most advanced rail networks in the world. The Capitol Light Rail (CLR) provides local transportation for Capitol citizens. MetroCantersfield, which provides subway services to both Cantersfield and it's metropolitan area, is considered the best in the world. It has 5 lines (ranging in descending colour order from Red to Blue). ARrail provides nationwide regional transport into Cantersfield Metropolitan station. ACER (American-Cantersfield Express Rail) provides rail service to Connecticut, New York City, and Boston via underground tunnels. In addition to being the only commercial HyperRail system in the world, and being the world's fastest high speed rail system, ACER also makes Armonia the only country in all of the Americas to have high-speed international rail. Cantersfield also serves as the largest CargoRail terminal in the Americas, located underground in District Columbia, with direct tunnels to Canada and the United States, and to other major locations in Armonia. The system runs entirely underground and separately from all other networks. Water Cantersfield is served by ARferries, which has regular service to ports on Long Island, Connecticut, and Rhode Island. It operates out of Port Columbia Ferry Terminal just North of the airport. The ferries are the only ways in which cars are transported onto the island, other than in shipping containers. Cantersfield used to recieve cargo from freighters at Port Columbia, operated by Canter Aperture, which was a large freight terminal on 20 piers that extended out of District Columbia's eastern bank with the Adelphi Bay. Containers were lifted to and from the ships via a magnetic crane under the pier and onto underground rail carts connected to the CargoRail system. However, due to the large volume of cargo and limited amount of space to store containers, Canter Aperture built a new freight port which opened in June 2018 called CanterPort located off the Southern tip. It is directly connected to the CargoRail system and contains 8 large piers. It is one of the most efficient freight ports in the world. The unused piers at Port Columbia were destroyed, but 4 remain for the docking of visiting military ships. Both CanterPort and Port Columbia have Passecontrole facilities for the crew of all international vessels. Air Cantersfield is served soley by Cantersfield M.R. Franklin International Airport (MRF) which is the world's busiest airport. It has more international destinations than any other airport in the world. It serves as a hub for Delta Air Lines and jetBlue Airways. It consists of two terminals and 10 airside concourses connected by an airTrain. Extraterrestrial Port Phobos serves as Cantersfield's official SpacePort, the only one in the world. When Canter Aperture's Starfleet finalises testing on their space program, it will be the only commercial spaceport in the world.''